Even the Unseen is Reality
by PirateGirl28
Summary: Living a life of a creative 16-year-old girl can be tough; especially when your lush imagination, stories and characters aren't taken seriously. But who would have known that the girl's characters will take action? Following the events of two best friends who encounter this dilemma, questions and mysteries arise: Why are they here? Do they have a plan while they are in our world?
1. Chapter 1

My eyes began to stare into nowhere as my mind went into Picture Mode. As the music flowed through my ears, so did the variety of poses and emotions that my characters made inside my head. That was when it all came to me – Callum Vadim Azrov in the middle, holding his combat knives, about to strike as his poor girlfriend never stood a chance against him–  
The door suddenly swung open, and I almost jumped out of my seat. My dad just came home from work.  
"What've you been up to lately?" he asked me, as if he didn't know that answer already.

I replied with a smile. "I just came up with the best picture! It'll be difficult 'cause of the pose…since Callum's kind of hard to…draw…as it is."

My voice trailed off as I saw the complete and utter disinterest in my dad's eyes. I looked back at my blank piece of paper on my desk.  
"Callum?" My dad asked. "Who's that?"  
"Oh. Callum's one of Savannah's OCs."  
"What's that?"  
In my mind, I facepalmed. "It means 'Original Character.'"  
"Ah. Starting to abbreviate things, are we?" he asked me, trying to sound engaged.  
"I…guess…" I turned to my picture and started to sketch. My dad stood there for a moment or two.  
"Hey Drew?"  
I didn't look up from my picture. He continued anyway.  
"It's alright to have an imagination and all…but you need to start focusing on reality, okay?" He walked out of the room, as if ignoring my silent reply.  
My pencil slowed to a stop as my whole body felt like a ship anchor sinking to the bottom. My eyes stared through my window. My characters…are my reality. They are part of me. They are my creations with fragments of my personality. That or they're based off of someone in my life. This isn't just my imagination; this is my reality. I just needed my dad to realize that.  
I went to sleep at three in the morning right after texting Savannah my last roleplay post of the night.

I rarely dream about my OCs…but this time I did. I was walking through the forest until I heard a teenage boy's voice behind me.  
"Hey Drew! Wait up!"  
I blinked and stopped, and then I looked behind me to find my Karik Nashimoto running towards me. "Oh hey, Karik. What's up?"  
"Not much…" He stomped the ground, and up came a small stone pillar from the dirt, and he sat on it. "I heard some people are giving you a hard time again."  
I instinctively crossed my arms. "Yup. You bet ya. It seems that everyone's underestimating how much I care about you guys. Except for Savannah, of course…"  
Karik sighed. "I wouldn't say that. Your family misunderstands you. Lots of people do." I stared at him in reply. He stared back blankly. "Something wrong?"  
"N-No, not at all! You're just…really accurate with how I imagined you."  
It was true. The golden, almost brown hair, green eyes and earthbender garb were spot-on with what I've always envisioned him. Even his handsome looks had my heart beating a little faster than usual.  
He smiled. "Well, yeah. What did ya expect?"  
My eyelids lowered a little. "What's wrong?" He asked earnestly.  
I looked into his eyes. "I wish you were real. You can help me through all of this bad stuff…"  
Karik looked at me with that spark of optimism that he usually has. He smirked. "We'll show them. We'll show 'em that even the unseen is reality."  
The dream faded and went on to another…something about a renovation, a wedding dress and a fiancé never to be my husband.  
I woke up early that afternoon, somewhat confused by what Karik told me. It was only a dream…so there was no way anything was actually going to happen. Or was I wrong? I checked my phone, but it was too early to reply to Savannah's post she made at 3:30 a.m. Half-awake, I set my sketch of Callum on top of a hardback art book and continued drawing him head-to-shoulder, focusing deeply on his wavy hair soon-to-be colored jet black. I turned on my iPod to Nickleback and the process quickened. Before I knew it, Callum now had his metal arm and his muscular torso. I imagined the background further: Black, with faded images of frightened Ashra Azrov on the left and Callum's girlfriend, Raine Shelldon, dying in the snow on the right. I decided to skip Callum for now and draw Raine. Her eyes were blank, as if indecisive on what to express. She was attacked by the one she dearly loved…as she lay motionless in the bloody snow, her heart fallen too hard for the man who almost stabbed right through it…  
My mind snapped back into reality. There was a loud boom of something hard and huge crashing into the ground. My heart jumped, and I scrambled out of bed. I ran to the living room and looked out the window.  
I couldn't help but think I was still in a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Three or so miles away, Savannah sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked out the window at her parent's backyard, and couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
Outside of the house, Sav Luce rolled her light blue eyes. "Seriously, Callum…grow the fuck up."  
Next to her, the seventeen-year-old Drachman was doing flips while jumping on the backyard trampoline, and landed in a flawless handstand. "You're just jealous." He replied and smiled.  
Sav chuckled bitterly. "Out of all people to be jealous of…" she muttered and looked at the large house that stood in front of them. "Where the hell is she, anyway?"  
Callum flipped and landed in a relaxed sitting position. "Probably in the house…but it's not like we can just-"  
Before he can finish, Savannah came running out the sliding glass door with her bare feet and stopped. Callum and Sav watched in awkward silence.  
Savannah glanced at both of them with bewildered eyes. She then pointed a finger at Sav, then Callum, and kept going back and forth. "You…and you…how the…how did you…?"  
Callum looked uneasy. "I-I'm sorry, we just popped up here...we can leave if you-"  
Savannah raised a hand. "No, nope. Stop. Just let me recollect myself here." She took a deep inhale and exhale. "Okay. Let's just…go inside. I need to tell Drew about this ASAP."  
She started heading for her back door, but the strong smell of smoke stopped her. She looked behind her and saw a somewhat-distant juniper tree engulfed in flames. The boy standing next to it with his arms crossed was unmistakable. The black-brown hair, brown eyes, maroon outfit and irritated expression could only mean one person.  
Savannah facepalmed. "God dammit Riku…"

Meanwhile, Raine Shelldon stood near my house, in complete awe.  
"That was so cool! What else can you do?"  
Karik Nashimoto looked to the side. "Well, I can make pillars, boulders, walls, stairs…statues…and a bunch of other stuff I guess." He shrugged his broad shoulders.  
Raine was beaming. "That's amazing! I wish I had a gift like that!"  
The boy chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know about that."  
Then a female voice came from behind Raine. "It's actually pretty common. In our world, at least."  
That's when I opened the front door slowly, as if they would all disappear when they saw me. I took a couple of steps forward. "Karik…? Raine?"  
My eyes then drifted over to the girl sitting on top of my dad's travel trailor.  
Her face resembled mine, only prettier. Her light grey eyes almost looked like shining silver when reflected in the sunlight. Her brown hair was in a messy bun, held up by tied-up tiger lilies. She wore a faded kimono with Greek designed sandals. Also, there was a strange aura to her: A sense of calm, but a warning not to mess with her unless you want to be suffocated.  
"…and Misora." I finished.  
Raine glomped me. "Hey, you! Thank you so much!"  
I laughed a little, and I could feel the metal on her right torso. "For what?"  
"For not completely neglecting me! Or killing me…it seems like I've ran into lots of those situations."  
I let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, sorry for that. But anyway, I guess we can go inside or something if you guys want to. Wait…is this everyone?" I looked around.  
Misora chimed in. "There's some other dude by the ri-"  
A loud crack of a gunshot interrupted her.  
I facepalmed and ran to the river near my house. I found the bloody dove sprawled on the dirt before I saw the homunculus who shot it. Before I could, however, the tip of a pistol was pressed hard against the side of my head.  
"M-Murder!" I shrieked frantically and raised my arms up. "I'm Drew…your creator…!"  
"Oh." The boy replied and he put the gun back into the holster. I rubbed my head and took a good look at him. The first thing I saw were his eyes. They were anything but human. They were dark purple, lighter around his skinny slits of pupils. Quite frankly, they really creeped me out.  
"What the hell are you staring at?" he snapped.  
It took me a few moments to respond, and I tried to keep a straight face. "Your eyes are really cool."  
He rolled them.  
"Oh, and by the way," I added, "please don't randomly kill things. Or people…okay?"  
"Whatever." He said, and he kneeled in front of the mutilated dove, and gently held it in the water to clean the blood. Then he raised it back up, set two thumbs on its gaping hole of a chest, and a deep purple glow flowed like small streams throughout the creature's veins.  
I watched awe-struck as the bird's wings twitched, and it stood up on Murder's finger. The soulless boy smiled as the undead dove flew away to join its family.  
Raine opened the back door. "How many eggs to you guys want?"  
Murder narrowed his eyes at the sound of his ex-girlfriend. "Just 'cause you're allowed in her house doesn't mean you can steal all of her damn food, you idiot!"  
"No no, it's cool." I replied to him. "Raine, I'll have two, thank you!"  
Raine smiled. "Okay!" She shut the door and went back into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the clock reading 11:30, my younger brother Quinn was still half-asleep. He heard stirring in the kitchen and left his room curiously, and peeked his head into the kitchen to glance at Raine, who had her back turned and was making the egg mixture for the French toast. She turned around, her really long wavy blonde hair cascading down her back, and looked at Quinn with her pale, bright blue eyes. Quinn stared at her with wide eyes as she smiled sweetly.  
"Oh, hey!" she said as if they were old friends. "Are you related to Drew, perhaps?"  
Quinn was frantic, but he nodded slowly. "Uh huh…"  
Misora then walked into the kitchen and turned to Raine. "Want some help?" she asked politely.  
Raine smiled as always. "No, I'm okay for now but if I need it I'll let you know."  
Quinn stared back and forth at the two girls in front of him. Each of them looked…familiar somehow. But where from? Certainly not from real life, but…  
He looked at Raine first. "Is your name Raine?" he asked her, trying not to sound rude.  
She nodded. "I'm Raine Shelldon. What's your name?"  
"Um…Quinn." He replied, quiet as usual. He was even quieter now ( as if that was possible) to this girl who was, in some way, a stranger, but someone he's been familiar with for four years. He turned to Misora. "So you're Misora, I'm guessing?"  
Misora smiled her gentle smile. "Uh huh. Nice to meet you, Quinn."  
"Hope you don't mind me asking this, but…how are you guys real?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to be just drawings?" He traced a rectangle in the air with his fingers.  
The girls looked at each other uneasily in awkward silence. "W-well…" they stuttered in unison.  
Karik then walked into the kitchen to intervene. "Never mind that…" He sat on the counter and leaned his back against the cupboard behind him. "We're here now and that's that. So you're Drew's brother, huh?"  
Quinn was still in a slight daze by seeing all of these people in real life; he smiled and nodded.  
Karik smiled back. "Awesome. But…do you even know who we are, by any chance?"  
"Well, yeah. Drew talks about you guys all the-"  
Before he could finish, Murder and I walked back inside.  
"Oh, just in time." Raine said to the two of us. "the French toast is almost done cooking."  
"Okay, thanks." I replied as I walked into my room to check my phone. I needed to tell Savannah about this. I looked at the screen; she called me _seventeen times._ I immediately dialed her number, and she picked up a mere four seconds later.  
"Drew. Drew. Drew. Drew. Drew. _Drew._ DREW. OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD."  
"Did you find Callum and Sav and whatnot?" I replied calmly.  
"Oh, I found them! And Riku almost burnt my freaking house down! Not surprising, but still…yes, I'm talking to -_RIKU!_ Bella is NOT firewood! Good grief…"  
I laughed in reply, and she continued. "But anyway, you guys need to get over here. NOW. Who's all with you?"  
"Let's see…there's Raine, Misora, Derek and Karik."  
"Hmm. Well…"  
The front door immediately swung as my dad walked into the house with groceries. "How's everyone-"  
Oh fudge. "Sorry, gotta go." I quickly told Savannah. "My dad just got here." She said goodbye and a reminder to come over ASAP, then hung up. I ran to my dad, but I was already too late. He was blankly staring in surprise at the two girls in the kitchen.  
"Are you two a couple of Drew's friends…?" he asked them, quietly and completely confused.  
"In one way, yes." I said in a blunt, somewhat-snappy tone before any of them can reply.  
"Drew, I never said you can invite anyone over." He told me with too-serious of a tone.  
Just then, Dad's friend Jaki walked in with more groceries. Then she saw the two boys putting the leaf in the table. "Drew…what're these two good-looking young men doing in our house?" Karik looked up at her and waved.  
Okay, either I get in huge trouble and say they're my friends, or I can sound totally insane and maybe get in bigger trouble by telling the truth. I took a deep breath. "These are my characters."  
Raine and Misora awkwardly started serving food and setting them at the table. Karik and Derek got out silverware.  
"Your…characters…?" my dad muttered in disbelief. He slowly set the groceries on the counter.  
"But your characters don't exist." Jaki said bluntly as she watched Misora and Raine turn her jar of turkey feathers into a beautiful centerpiece. Misora jumped high with excitement at the sight of pretty feathers put to use, and Karik chuckled at her.  
"Yeah, well this obviously says different!" I somewhat-yelled and pointed to the group of teenagers waiting for me to sit at the table with them. I walked to them and pointed to each one. "Karik Nashimoto. Earthbender, son of the Earth Nation ambassador…Misora Kusaki, one of the last airbenders to exist. Owns a deer named Meifeng." They both waved at Jaki and my dad. I moved on. "Murder, formerly Derek James Bishop. He's a homunculus, meaning he's basically dead. Oh, and he's Cretan. Or British. Whichever. And…last but not least, Raine Coraline Shelldon. She lost half of her torso trying to bring Derek back to life. She's a water alchemist and, in three years or so, she'll be Raine Azrov."  
She gasped and smiled brightly. "Are you serious? That's amazing! I can't wait!"  
I nodded in mutual excitement, then turned back to my dad. "You want more proof? I'll show you the drawings."  
"Yeah." Murder chimed in. "Now you can stop chewing her ass about having an imagination."


	4. Chapter 4

"M-Murder!" I raised my voice. "Not necessary! Just stay out of this, okay?"  
He shrugged and started his breakfast. My dad kept a straight face.  
Raine turned around in her seat. "Sorry, Mister...please ignore Murder here. But Drew is telling the truth...she did create us." Her Amestrian accent mader her sound even more innocent and adorable.  
I looked over at Karik and sat at the table between him and Raine.  
"The girl with the accent sure knows how to cook." he muttered to me and took a bite of his sliced apple. I laughed a little and saw that she already set some French toast and sliced apples on my plate as well.  
My dad looked confused and overwhelmed. "Okay..." He put away the groceries, trying to ignore us. Quinn sat next to Raine and devoured his French toast and fried eggs. He began asking her a series of questions about her life as she happily answered throughout the course of the meal.

A short while after, my dad collected himself enough to offer to drive me, Derek, Raine, Karik and Misora to Savannah's house. Let's just say...we made good use of the space.  
My dad drove, and I was in the middle next to Murder. In the back was Raine and Karik on the ends and little Misora in the middle. Misora and Karik were fascinated with the truck itself while Raine looked out the window at the hills and juniper trees. Derek glanced at my dad, and eventually fell into a conversation over their favorite weapons.  
We finally arrived and everyone piled out. Savannah walked out of her house smiling. I was grinning like a little kid who just got her favorite toy for Christmas.  
Savannah took one look at Karik as he got out of the car, and her eyes went wide. "Whooaa..."  
I blushed a little and Karik blinked. "Uh..." he muttered. "What is it...?"  
"Oh nothing." she lied and leaned closer to me. She muttered, "He's almost as hot as Callum!"  
"I know right?" I replied excitedly and jumped a little.  
Karik did his distinct blank stare. "Um..."  
"But _anywho_..." Savannah continued. "It's pretty hilarious. Jordan's trying to teach Callum how to play Skyrim."  
I laughed. "How's that going?"  
"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he's FAILING."  
Raine smiled at her. "You created Callum?"  
Savannah smiled back. "Yup." She turned to Misora. "I also created Riku. He's in the living room or…"  
Misora was already gone.  
Raine was about to say something when the sound of shattering glass came from upstairs.  
"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL?! You broke my freaking window! AND WHERE'S THE CONTROLLER?!"  
"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't doing anything and my arm spazzed again…!"  
My mouth gaped open as the distinct accent processed in my head. Just then, a tall, slender boy with jet black hair came walking down the stairs, the sleeves of his white long-sleeve rolled up and his left automail arm was visible. He didn't look very happy until he saw his beautiful girlfriend standing at the bottom of the stairs. Savannah and I glanced at each other.  
Raine looked up at him, and a sweet smile grew on her face. "Causing trouble again?"  
He stopped half-way down and looked away. "Not my fault my arm still spazzes at random."  
Raine raised her eyebrows.  
"…whatever." Callum said and ran down the stairs and hugged her, holding her body up to bring her to eye level. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she smiled and leaned her head against his. She kissed his cheek. He chuckled softly.  
Meanwhile, Savannah and I were almost in tears.  
"Now…" I finally said, in a slight whisper so we don't disturb the beautiful moment, "Let's go look for the Good-But-You'd-Never-Know-They're-a-Match match. We poked our heads into the living room.  
Behind us, Karik raised his eyebrows. "What're you two doing…?"  
We shushed him and continued looking.  
Misora was sitting on the couch with her firebender boyfriend, talking quietly about the fascinating differences between their world and ours. Throughout the conversation (if you can even call it that) Riku would nod, listen silently and say a comment or two about how apparently dragons don't exist around here anymore.  
It was about one o'clock when Savannah and I decided to take everyone down to the river. Riku was walking quietly next to Misora as she held his hand and gazed at the surrounding trees. Callum was zoning out while Raine explained how she cooked the French toast. Karik was up ahead making tall stepping stones as he jumped across them. Murder was looking around for dead animals to resurrect.  
Everything seemed to go pretty smoothly until we heard someone growl behind us.  
"DEREK YOU STUCK-UP SON OF A BITCH!"  
Murder's purple eyes widened, and they closed. "Ah shit…OOF!"  
His feisty girlfriend swung a hard roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He staggered forward.  
"Wow, Murder." I said as I snickered. "Let's prevent the fire of romance from burning the forest, shall we?"  
Murder glared at me and turned to Sav, who looked like she was about to explode…that, or like she was going to blow up every smithereens of skin and muscle off of Murder's face. He attempted his best sweet smile. "U-Uh…hey there sweetheart…"  
She gave him the ultimate death glare. "You didn't come looking for me or anything?" She swung for a punch, but she was too slow. Murder caught her arm, yanked it toward him and kissed her deeply with his other arm around her waist. He pulled away, said I Love You with a wink, and walked toward the river.  
Savannah and I were standing there with our jaws at the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

As Murder was trying to sweet talk Sav out of hostility, we heard Karik's voice ahead of us say a familiar name.  
"Hey, it's Azealya!"  
Savannah, Misora and I ran to the water's edge and found who we were looking for.  
The girl talking to Karik on the dock was tall and beautiful. Her wavy dark chocolate brown hair cascaded down below her shoulders, and her light turquoise eyes illuminated a sharp contrast against her dark skin. Her overall countenance was very gentle, mild and kind-hearted. Her outfit was made up of various skins, and her torso was covered by wraps, her waist with a leopard seal skin skirt, along with a canteen to contain her bending water.  
If you lived in the world of Avatar, it was obvious by first glance that this young woman was a waterbender.  
After about an hour or two of Azealya showing her creator some waterbending moves and Callum teaching Raine and I how to do backflips on the trampoline (we both failed horribly, in case you were wondering), Savannah and I thought it would be a good idea to take everyone into town, so we all piled up in her van. I drove, Savannah sat in the passenger seat, Karik and Azealya sat in the second row while Sav, Riku and Misora were in the last row. For the sake of space, we shoved Callum and Raine together between Karik and Azealya's seats while Murder was having very homicidal thoughts in the trunk where he was forced into. Misora was content with the Pepsi that she drank. Callum, on the other hand, was hyperventilating.  
"Oh god oh god oh god…!" he said as his breath quickened, and Raine was now being suffocated in his arms. We weren't even pulled out of the driveway yet.  
"C-Callum…I need…to breathe!" Raine said desperately as she tried squirming out of his grasp.  
"Raine make it stop! I don't wanna be in here!"  
"I know, I know, just chill okay?"  
"N-No! I can't chill…I can't Raine! I just can't!" He squeezed her waist even tighter (if that was even possible) as I finally got on the road and headed toward town.  
Sav was either extremely annoyed, or generally amused. She brushed a strand of wavy light brown hair with her gloved hand, and continued staring out the window. With her grayish black jacket and black belly shirt, dark jeans and cargo boots, just her appearance alone told you that you didn't want to mess with her. She was desperately trying to block out the idiots in front of her. She was definitely used to the obnoxious couple. God forbid if Murder started acting that way, she would have to blow his limbs off and burn the wound to make sure they don't grow back.  
Misora was also kind of ignoring them, and glanced at Riku in hope of striking up a conversation with him. However, he was being generally withdrawn like he always was with other people around, and he was looking away silently. He had his head rested on his hand as his gold-brown eyes (or just brown – he and Misora didn't agree on the shade) admired the scenery we passed by on the highway. He was wearing his dark maroon headband that bore the Fire Nation symbol on a thin metal plate in the center, but it was partially covered by his black-brown hair that just barely covered his eyes and slightly swooped to the side. His red and gold sun warrior tattoos were barely shown under his clothes, and he wore a high collar and short sleeves to cover them up as much as possible.  
Misora smiled slightly and asked, "Hey Riku, wanna try this drink? It's really weird…but good."  
Riku glanced at her, then at the soda. "Hm? Oh…sure." He took the drink from her hands and took a small sip.  
"It's like a bunch of spicy bubbles in your mouth…" Misora said in amazement. "And then it just…disappears!"  
Savannah overheard this, and facepalmed. "She is definitely like you, Drew…" she said quietly.  
"I told ya so." I replied to her, smiling.  
"Spicy bubbles. Right…" Riku said to Misora in his usually quiet, freaking beautiful slighty-monotone voice, but he couldn't help but smile slightly. He handed the Pepsi back to her.  
She took it. "Whaaat? That's what it tastes like, right?"  
He shrugged, then looked at Callum, who was still flipping the hell out. Riku frowned slightly. "Why does there have to be so many people?"  
"I don't know." Misora said, a little quieter. "Karik's up to something…he knows there's a reason we're all here. But I don't know what it is."  
"Hm…maybe you should ask him. This is way too crowded…"  
"Hey Callum?" I said, focused on the important matter at hand. "Can you loosen your grip a little? As much as I'd love to see her die…I still want her to live for some reason." Savannah laughed a little.  
By this time, Callum wasn't listening to a single word anyone else was saying. I continued driving. Savannah smirked slightly. "Perhaps….there is a possible solution to this."  
"And what would that be?" I asked her in a somewhat dramatic voice.  
"Well…I was thinking of a way to make him relax…" She glanced at me, and the look said it all.  
I gave her a sly smile and said, "Hey Raine?"  
Raine looked at me in slight desperation. "What…?"  
"Try kissing him. It'll work like a charm." I kept my best poker face – which was a pretty bad one.  
"W-What?" Raine said, confused. "How…would that…help at all?"  
"It just will." I replied as my eyes narrowed.


End file.
